


It's an Alpha Thing

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off is hiding something, and Vortex wants to know what it is.</p><p>G1, pre-war. Set when Vortex and Blast Off are working for Onslaught's criminal empire.</p><p>Written for the tf_speedwriting Advent Calendar to the prompt <i>Scenario: a selfish character gives someone a present. Why?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's an Alpha Thing

"What's that?" Vortex demanded. He went to grab a bag from Blast Off's hand.

"Nothing," the shuttle replied, swinging the bag out of Vortex's reach and continuing to stalk down the corridor. "Why are you here?"

"I work here," Vortex said, falling into step beside him. "Is it a present? It looks like a present."

"That would be none of your business," Blast Off said. "Why aren't you in Polyhex?"

"I'm establishing my alibi," Vortex replied. "Who's it for?"

"You're going to be late."

"No I'm not. What is it? Was it expensive?"

Blast Off took a sharp left, almost running down one of the data clerks from personnel. "Mind where you're going," he snapped. 

"It's expensive," Vortex said. "Is it for one of your shuttle friends... colleagues, whatever. Is it a shuttle thing?"

Blast Off's ailerons clicked. 

"It _is_ a shuttle thing." Vortex increased his pace to keep up. "Who's it for? Who do you keep in touch with..."

Another sharp turn and Blast Off reached the elevator. He'd rather have exited via a window, but that wasn't exactly possible on the subterranean levels. He slammed the button, but of course Vortex managed to slip in before the door closed. 

"Is it for Horizon?" Vortex said, naming the only one of Blast Off's shuttle friends he could think of.

"No. And stop asking, you're being ridiculous."

Vortex gave him a look. "I'm not the one trying to make a secret out of a bright purple box," he said. 

"Is privacy such an alien concept to you?" Blast Off asked. 

The heliformer fanned his rotors. "Can I see?"

"Oh for Sigma's sake! No. No you cannot see." The elevator reached ground floor and Blast Off stepped forward, glaring at the doors as though it would make them open faster. 

"I was only asking," Vortex said. 

The doors opened, finally, and Blast Off set off across the lobby.

"So, is it for me?"

"Why in the pit would I buy you a gift?" 

"No need to shout. People are looking. _Is_ it for me?"

Blast Off spun around, and Vortex ran straight into his outstretched hand. "No," he snarled. "It is _not_ for you. I have a meeting in twenty astroseconds, my contact is waiting at Reception. I will go now and meet her, and you will _not_ follow me. Is that understood?"

Vortex smirked, peering around Blast Off to try to catch a glimpse of his contact. "Just tell me what's in the box," he said. 

Blast Off huffed. What was it with heliformers? "All right, I give in. It's a box of grade five triple distilled energon gel cubes, intended for groundframe consumption. Are you satisfied now?"

"It's for your contact thing?"

"She's an alpha," Blast Off said. "This is the first face-to-face meeting between our respective organisations, a small exchange of gifts is expected."

"So you got her energon treats?" Vortex said. "Five hundred credits a cube energon treats. That's not small."

Blast Off straightened up. "And?" he said. "It's an alpha thing, I don't expect you to understand."

"Get fragged," Vortex said cheerfully. "All right, go be an alpha. But if she gives you high grade, you gotta share."

"I need do no such thing."

Vortex snickered. "Sure you do. And I want a box of five hundred cred a cube gel things." He glanced around, and Blast Off realised he was looking to see who was looking at him. Checking who would witness his alibi. 

"You're impossible," Blast Off said. But this time when he made for the reception desk, Vortex did not follow.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's a Shuttle Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113983) by [naboru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru)




End file.
